


Record of Ragnarok Drabbles

by Shyjoker, SomeRandomStranger



Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga), Valkyrie of the End, 終末のワルキューレ | Shuumatsu no Valkyrie
Genre: For whatever reason I feel like an idiot for adding those, Fun fact I likely going to regret this character list, Heracles not Hercules, Hercules is Roman saying of Heracles, If anyone wouldn't guessed we are slowly fill the character names and add (Record of Ragnarok), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyjoker/pseuds/Shyjoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomStranger/pseuds/SomeRandomStranger
Summary: Drabbles of fan ideas and writings for Record of Ragnarok. Pretty much that's it.Beta writer: SomeRandomStranger.





	1. Master list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the drabbles is a mess collection of ideas and I feel like I should make this just a help, just in case I guess?  
> UwU"

**Drama**

[After Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/54684316) Adamas

**Slife of Life**

[Lassitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/54682135) Thor

**Angst**

[Polydipsia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/47259325) Adamas, Poseidon

**Romance**

[Sky Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/51118957) Lu Bu, Rangritz

**Humor**

[What a Ripper!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/51121030) Jack, Conan

[Delusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/53708794#workskin) Adamas, Hades (Not canon), Zeus and Poseidon

 **Nonofficial  
** _It's more we're basing on our speculation before further reveal. If that makes sense???_

[On the Prowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/51120496) Jack

[Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/51120955) Heracles and Jack

[Puppet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/53705500#workskin) Jack

[Create](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/53708860#workskin) Adam, Zeus, Poseidon

[Questionable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/54684622#workskin) Heracles, Sasaki, Hrist

**Retelling**

[Arousal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/53705458) Adam

[Hurting me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/53708653#workskin) Geir and Hrist

**Series**

[The Game of Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963981/chapters/54685312#workskin)


	2. Polydipsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adamas POV
> 
> Concept and Editor: SomeRandomStranger  
> Writer: Shyjoker

**This is a first time I used Ao3 platform to post these works. Anyways, enjoy! Enjoy!**

**Contains third battle spoilers**

* * *

Adamas never understood his family. They were all strange in their own ways, their father didn’t give even a lick of shit towards his children, only their mother cared enough for them. If he were to compare this with others families, she had her... some flaws of her own in that regard while his siblings rarely talked to each other, well maybe except Zeus, the sole exception. The sunshine in the family.

Though Adamas was willing to ignore him, he was pretty much stressful brat.

But he still loved all them still, at the moment. Although he had a peculiar favorite sibling among them all, Poseidon.

His first younger brother.

The one who had control of the seas and his most emotionless sibling. Adamas never saw any other expression from him, well except for one, boredom. The same look ever since he was born, the first time he held him up in the air and what was worse…

Their eyes never met.

Those distant pretty sea-like eyes never met his fiery passion, clearly telling how much his younger sibling felt about him, but Adamas wanted to change those bored eyes of his and turn them into eyes that reflected life like his own. His loner of a brother, Adamas wanted to make him feel something special.

So he was going to ask him to play with him, if he was able to convince the emotionless boy to join him, he could make it happen!

Carrying his small scythe, he looked for that lonely brother of his. He eventually found him standing in the corner while reading a book. He had been reading recently and was enjoying his book, despite the stoic expression that was permanently stuck on his face, but the repeating of this action showed his feelings.

Maybe if he was able to make Poseidon play with him, he could start to show his feelings instead of that stoic expression. When Adamas reached him, he said, “Hey, Poseidon, do you want to play with me?”

Nothing. He didn’t even flinch nor even sent him a glance. His eyes were still plastered to the writing on the book.

Adamas just _smiled_.

Usually he would laugh it off and just go play with the other young gods, but he noticed the wall between everyone, except Zeus for some miraculous reason. Although he could bear it, he was the older brother of this adorable calm sea god and he wanted to show that. Don’t show him your pain or he might become even more distant to you then before, and because that’s wimpy; was what he thought. So he just gave a (crooked) smile and acknowledged that today;

_It’s not today._

So he turned around and left him for now.

Tomorrow can change, the future is uncertain.

_Adamas wished he knew that it was all for naught._

* * *

Adamas considered his father as the biggest scum of scum. The fucker that his beloved mother loved… no, he wasn’t sure if Rhea did love that crude man. He should have known better of the man, hiding his madness, the way he looked at his children in more recent times. 

Oh, how he hated the way he looked at Poseidon and towards himself, it was revolting. Somehow Zeus was the one openly concerned of the unsettling behaviour and Adamas just shrugged it off, even though he had a point about their father.

The definition of fate mocking him as he was beaten, captured, and thrown into a dungeon like an animal. His neighbor was his older brother, Hades and Adamas wasn’t in the mood with talk with the god of death.

He then remembered Poseidon, he wasn’t sure but he was confident that he might get hurt the most, considering he only read books. Imagining him fighting their brute of a father...

He needed to get out of this cell!

But it was unneeded as he heard the bars slammed with new company with Chronos, their father, yelling, “Get in there you fucking freak! Son of bitch, you had to soak me head to toe… Fucking brat...” The man stomped away in anger and slammed the door shut.

Adamas stood up and tried to look at his new neighboring prisoner in both worry and fear. He should have guessed by his father’s words, but there was his silent denial.

“Poseidon! ” Adamas called out as he saw the younger god covered with bruises and blood. He had never seen his younger brother in a state like that, the only ones he saw like that were either Hades or Zeus, mainly the younger one, especially with his troublesome behaviour. “Hey, are you alright? Poseidon?!”

No answer, as expected from this special brother of his, but he saw something new, the one thing Adamas never wished to incur from him.

**Anger.**

If Poseidon could break out of this prison with those eyes alone, he would. Those eyes were more than willing to kill the titan that planned to eat them to gain more power for himself. Although other than that...

He still had energy and was seemingly fine, ignoring the wounds and new emotion on his face. All Adamas could think was…

 _So he can make that kind of_ **_expression._ ** _.._

There was a wrenching feeling inside his chest. Not by his father’s trash talk or even beating him and his siblings, he felt something snapping inside of him because of someone else, because of Poseidon. Because of Poseidon’s **_passionate_ ** eyes. With that look, it was enough made Adamas small, even smaller than a rock, a tiny useless pebble, and this hit him hard with the cold reality of why Poseidon never looked him in the eye:

 _He was_ **_weak_ ** _…_

He gritted his teeth as he silently vowed to get stronger, he was the god of conquest after all and he was going to get all of them out from this shoddy prison and turn the tables on their bastard of a father.

All they needed was a plan. Their time was limited, knowing that their father would likely devour them after collecting all siblings, even though it was easier to eat than collecting one by one. The only one their father needed was...

 **_Zeus_ **…

While had been the most bright and playful of his siblings, the sparkling thunder in their family. Adamas never liked his youngest sibling, why? Because Zeus always won. The cheating brat, while he can’t prove that, Adamas was confident that he was a cheater. Not to mention, his recent sexcapades, and Zeus’ willing to fuck anything as long as they were fuckable. Disgusting.

Probably because Zeus was always upping him in many events, whether he cheated or not, it was up to debate since it was hard to prove that.

Yet, he was so well loved by everyone. Adamas couldn’t bear seeing Rhea having the brightest smile whenever he was near.

With Zeus, there was life.

Adamas was surprised that Zeus hadn’t been captured yet or was the first one to be captured, considering how tactless he could be. It wouldn’t take long until their father finally found **_him_ **. Zeus would be given mercy if he begged for it.

Surely he would do that, dropping to his knees, pleading to their father given his nature...

* * *

“Your glorious savior has come- cough! Cough! Damnit…!”

If fate was smearing his face with shit, it would be in the form of Zeus, smiling with pride, bloodied and... lost some (if not all) of his teeth. He barely walked straight as he unlocked the prison that held each of his siblings. Everyone was quite surprised by him.

Adamas knuckles slowly turn pale due to the intense clench as he was trying not to ruin their little celebration. He was a good brother in the family, the best one. Zeus always ruined his plans, that tactless brat…!

“Color me surprised Zeus, your actually useful for once...” Hades mused.

“Ha! That’s what you lot get for looking down on me, though that son of a bitch got my teeth… damn I feel like an old man now without them.”

“It suits you.”

“Ha, ha, you don’t say?”

Oh, how much Adamas **loathed** _(envied)_ him.

“Ah. Adamas you look thin as usual!” Zeus mocked as strolled over to his older brother and he was about to pat his shoulder, which Adamas suddenly took a step back to avoid it, the look of disgust was clear on his face. It would have been awkward if it weren’t for Zeus’ laughter melting down the sudden icy cold tension.

The fact he easily melted the ice made Adamas detest him more, towards this baby brother of his. “Haha! Sorry, my hand’s dirty. So sorry Adamas!” 

Everyone knew and were well aware that Adamas was bitter towards Zeus, but they would rather not say a word about it as they preferred to get this over with, especially willing for Adamas to get over it, but Zeus wanted to get the party started to celebrate their freedom. Adamas was about to wipe that grin off his face until Zeus spoke up, this time directing his attention towards another brother.

“Poseidon! I see father gave a good makeover, it suits you nicely!” Adamas jolted at the name, freezing him cold for a second as he saw his younger brother standing right behind them as he proceeded to walk pass the two without a word.

Adamas felt a small relief thanks to his brother’s actions, _o-of course, Poseidon wouldn’t..-_

Poseidon then patted his younger brother’s head, all the while still not looking him in the eye. That surprised everyone, especially Adamas.

Zeus almost wasn’t sure what to say about the sudden action, considering how apathetic his brother had always been. “Oh? That’s new...” He touched his head, the specific spot that Poseidon touched, only to jolt as he felt something. “What the?! Son of- You just rubbed something off with my hair! Damnit Poseidon! You're actually a piece of work aren’t you?!” He began to chase after his older brother.

While Zeus was swearing that he should have left him to Chronos’ stomach, Adamas stood still, watching his siblings walk away from him. Ignoring one of his sisters’ worries for him, he felt he was all alone.

No, he felt something was stolen.

No. It was **stolen**!

Zeus stole an act of affection from Poseidon, something he’s been trying to get for **centuries**! No, ever since he held his baby brother up the air! All those centuries ago!

Why Zeus?

Why not **him**?

The elder brother of these two little ungrateful bastards?

Why did the sea god never spared him a glance? Why did he pick the lightning god?

He was the God of Conquest! He _**deserved**_ respect and reciprocation!

Mark his words, he will conquer Poseidon’s gaze for himself alone…! He will…!

No. He needed to calm down, he needed to be the good, older brother, not the immature one like Zeus was. He just had to keep his cool and try again. Poseidon had shown that he was capable of emotions, so he will try to approach him again...

* * *

Everyone was drunk, happy and free from fear and worries now, the party that followed the defeat (and death) of Chronos. Adamas began his search for Poseidon and found him staring at the tankards. Thinking he wanted to drink he went and got a glass for him, did Chronos’ beating get to him that bad that he actually mellowed down and became more open with himself? This was the best chance to bond with his dearest brother!

“Hey! Poseidon I didn’t expect you were interested in getting drunk like everyone else!” Though, he wasn’t sure he wanted to remember Poseidon’s other expression due drunkenness, like Zeus who went and flirted with some random goddess. The sickening bastard.

Poseidon as usual said nothing and even his gaze saw nothing but the ground, if he was even staring at it. Those eyes of his could contain some mystery sometimes and by the time Adamas filled his tankard, he saw him leaving, leaving him alone with a second tankard filled to the brim with beer.

He tried to reach out to Poseidon, but…

He knew it would be vain attempt, like always, it had been normalized at this point. He would just smile it off with some sour taste in his mouth that only got more sour as time went on, but not just these recent events...

With their father… Zeus...

If being drunk was able to fill his shattered heart, he was drinking it all in one go before he was convinced that the drink was also mocking him. Uncertain if he was already losing it after the first sip.

Was it supposed to taste similar to the **sea**?

* * *

Zeus did not deserve the glory and honor he received. He was the youngest child from all the children of Kronus. He was weak, the weakest he dare claim!

Hermes had came in one day and promised him something, a delicious deal for his benefits if he chose to agree, something to prove his worth.

Despite the promising deal, he wanted a **special** member at his side… no, right hand, to join his forces! Because whether he liked it or not, Zeus was strong, even with his own power he trained for years, he still couldn’t reach Zeus. He was so far away despite their close blood…

Oh. Fate can be so cruel…

* * *

_Adamas was nervous and excited hearing about the new little life from his mother. In the distant past where everything was calm and pure, he noticed that Rhea seemed worried whenever the baby was mentioned._

_Adamas wondered if he made her worried after he was born, but nevertheless he wanted to see this new member of the family. His family._

_He snuck into the room and peeked over the crib._

* * *

So this one last time, he reached out to Poseidon because Poseidon was his dear little brother, maybe he also hated Zeus like he did and together (finally) they could take Zeus’s head. He hoped.

But that didn’t happened.

Instead Poseidon had to irritate him with his words and his damn humming. 

...Oh.

* * *

_A pretty little baby rolled inside the blanket, sleeping peacefully but soon as he opened his eyes, as if sensing something or someone approaching him._

_Such beautiful blue eyes, it was like the sea, but it would be more beautiful if it had life in them. They were soulless._

_“Poseidon! I’m Adamas, I’m your big brother!” He smiled as he lifted the baby up into the air, but his expression never changed and his eyes remained still, unmoving. Adamas thought he was a doll but he was in fact made from flesh and blood, but maybe he was just having an expression problem?_

_Babies don’t know much at their earliest stages. He was so sure of that, until he noticed those eyes saw straight passed him._

_But right now, filled with innocence, he was going to take great care of him and become the best brother for him. So in those calm days he opt to hum a lullaby, almost every time._

* * *

It was slowly building up, no…

It was only a matter of seconds for Adamas’ boiling rage to reach its peak where he couldn’t think clearly anymore.

No more of this abuse! He can’t bear the mockery that Poseidon gave him for so long! Those cold uncaring eyes…!

“Don’t you look down at me!!!!!” With his scythe, he will tear a new face for his brother, but it was then, he didn’t expect such twist.

Those blue eyes finally acknowledge him for the first time, as his side was torn right open by Poseidon’s trident, a single strike had managed to obliterate him. Right at that moment, Adamas broke. With the rushing pain that began to dull his motions, all he could utter for the last time...was...

“Po..sei..don....” He felt bad when his blood spilled onto Poseidon’s pretty face. Adamas couldn’t help but rushing those questions in his rotting mind one last time.

_Why did you forsaken me Poseidon? Why did you ignore me?_

_Why couldn’t you reciprocate it? My love for you..._

As Poseidon swiftly swung his trident, sending the body flying towards the wall and in those last seconds before Adamas hit the wall, he had a spark of hope.

_Oh, he actually listened to-_

**Then everything went black.**

* * *

_Adamas couldn’t wait to interact with Poseidon more in the future. So he needed to make sure that Poseidon was sleeping well and stayed healthy._

_For Poseidon, his most dearly beloved brother._

_Adamas would often hum the lullaby he made for Poseidon, and noticeably the baby would likely sleep more quickly._

_Until he stopped humming such a childishly lullaby when he realized it would be for nothing…_

_As he drained his love for him._

**END**

* * *

  
Anyways, that's something I made for Adamas the poor bastard. He shall be missed by the people who remembers her fondly, even though his life quiet short lived in the manga.

Big thank you for SomeRandomStranger for betaing!

Edit: Actually I was awkward and forgetful but this time I must do it! SomeRandomStranger is responsible for the story skeleton and I'm giving more flesh. That's pretty much it. Also my grammar is... Debatable at best being English is my second language and Indonesia isn't the high class with foreign language. UwU"

Sorry Stranger! DX


	3. Sky Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romance kind of chapter with your first fighter and Valkyrie! It's peculiarly sure if this can be happen in the story, but hey! The power of fanfictions!
> 
> Writer and grammar: SomeRandomStranger  
> Editor: Shyjoker

To find absolute strength was quite similar to falling in love. Like a lust filled maiden to find her ideal man to live the rest of her days with, that is what Lu Bu was doing in that era. The titled Flying General of China. For his strength, figure, skill and speed in battle. It was as if he were flying around on the battlefield, among the mortal men he fought with and against, despite that he himself was just as human they were.

Just more supreme in a sense.

Today and again on that tall hill, he swung his spear, only for it to break after it’s 199th swing. Like always, he carelessly tossed the remains onto the pile of broken wood fragments that were once spears. Again, he took another spear to perfect his ultimate move.

The Sky Eater.

An imperfect move that never saw the day of light, this was because of his limited spears strength and the useless worm like opponents he fought against. He was able to achieve it at one point, but his spear just disintegrated on the spot after performing such a move, which rendered him useless in battle.

Lu Bu knew what he really needed for Sky Piercer to finally sever the sky.

An unbreakable spear.

Then an actual strong opponent to use it on. Or maybe an immortal kind would make for a more interesting opponent.

Actually, that might be a good idea. An opponent that was strong enough to witness Sky Eater sounded alluring in of itself.

Lu Bu had been building a mountain of corpses from opponents he deemed strong. So, an immortal opponent was much better. If they lost, they can always try again.

Again and again, forever. Destined or fated to be.

Such a perfect ideal battle in Lu Bu’s mind.

But ideal was merely a dream that can’t be turned into reality, for most cases. This might be one of them.

“Even for your extraordinary strength. It is not wise to push yourself to the point of no return.” That familiar angelic voice echoed, no, it was female but unlike the previous he met in battle. This one carried a gentleness that would make any man feel blessed to be able to hear.

What did that woman say about her or her race? Balkree... No. Bal- Valkree? Close…

“...Valkyrie…” Lu Bu muttered to himself to pronounce the word properly. Not an angel she claimed. A half god and half human, that meant she was a demigod. Lu Bu was not a devoted believer, nor did he completely learnt the concepts of these heavenly figures.

But people did talk about figures like the Jade Emperor or Guan Di. And the tales of demigods were to be descendants of other important characters causing people or monsters to get confused about who they are. The most interesting thing he could remember was that they were very good at combat.

If they did exist, he wanted to fight them.

“Any being regardless of what they are, still need their rest, Lu Bu.” The woman, no Valkyrie reminded him, now standing a bit closer, facing him. Lu Bu was almost about to thrust his spear at her due to sudden surprise, but he was better than that.

“Oye… Don’t just suddenly appear like that.” He gruff.

“Apologies, Lu Bu.” She gave her usual courtesy. That smile on her face, the way she carried herself about like some sort of maid...or was it maiden. He didn't really know, he wasn't suited to all that high class shit. "It's late you know, please. Get some rest." her voice beckoned, like that of a siren.

Lu Bu didn't respond, but he did appreciate it to some degree. He was normally against this sort of thing, because it was a useless act and a time waster. But he was aware, she and Chen Gong had a point about it.

Being all supreme, he is just as limited as any other human.

Because he is one.

Not that he regretted or hated such a fact. It was beyond his control, and because of that he will make use or improvise such weakness.

He looked down at the Valkyrie.

He remembered that one time, where he lost his spear in a battle. It was due to his strength, but he was saved by a Valkyrie that goes by the name Brunhild. It was for that one time, but just in case something similar happened. He was accompanied with her younger sister.

Rangritz.

That was her name.

He didn’t understand what their language means, but he could tell. Their names meant something useful in battle. A Valkyrie, female warriors from the heavens gifted for mankind to become their aid.

A contract on becoming together, weapon and wielder.

Volund.

A being and power that became his weapon. His Sky Piercer, and now no matter how many ‘Sky Eaters’ he performed in his isolated practice, the volund never broke.

Not a single time.

Randgriz was no fighter, but she was an excellent weapon.

Although…

Lu Bu’s green eyes stared down to look at her features. Even with the difference of their race, he now understood why some of his men around him liked to talk about women from time to time. From childhood to this point, he never understood what was so interesting about them.

But now he did.

And as much he wanted too. A man like him, to have a relationship like this, especially with who he was and the position he put himself up too.

“I am not so confident if holding my face with your palm is considered rest.” Rangritz words pulled him back to reality, his hand was caressing her face. So small, he could easily crush it. The two stared at one another for a few awkward seconds before Lu Bu suddenly let go and walked right past her.

“Fine, fine... I’ll get my rest. After this, become my spear, Rangritz.” He didn’t dare to look back. The fuzzy feeling now sparking inside his chest. “..I want to witness Sky Piercer again.”

Was that a lie? He wasn’t sure.

After Lu Bu get down from the hill. Rangritz, still with her closed eyes and a smile, touched her face where Lu Bu last touched. _“..Not many men actually done that to me… This is a strange feeling...”_ She frowned to herself before returning to heavens.

Luckily the heavens didn’t care about this kind of scenario, so it would slip under their noses.

**END**

* * *

It's been a long time since the previous chapter! No worry we're not dead! Just busy making hit and miss shots and we got them a lot! We've been cooking some good fics with varied themes, although majority are maybe...

Angst and romance.

Maybe more on angst.

Just need to flesh them out

Also making a separate fics, the ideas are drabble worthy but me being the maniac end up made into it's own long series.

Thank you for reading!


	4. On The Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack the Ripper enters the battle!

Jack wasn’t sure if he was considered to be fortunate or unfortunate. Summoned to an arena where he is to fight against Gods for the sake of humanity. Something so irrational and unscientific, he wasn’t sure what to make of that. But his eyes darted to the two girls.

Valkyries.

If he wasn’t wrong, their names were, Brunhild and Geir.

_Interesting._

Oh his lucky days! He was disappointed that two of those thirteen were sadly deceased though.

That’s right, he was the fourth fighter chosen for Heracles.

A hero and an idol in the God’s world apparently.

Before he was sent to the slaughter, he spent his time on watching the gods, more specifically the goddesses as he licked his lips. Oh, he couldn't contain it! He of course knew about them from history classes growing up, but seeing a goddess like Aphrodite in person?

He just couldn't hold it together.

She was incredibly beautiful, so beautiful that he wanted to kill her. Slice her up. Drag his old trusty knife along her jugular as he listened to her gargle in her pathetic attempts to breath.

**Oh fuck yes.**

That would beat any common whore he used to kill back in London. Killing a goddess isn't an opportunity you'd get everyday. Especially when you think Gods are nothing more than a fictional figure to place your hope on.

But, in order to kill a god, he was informed that he could only kill them with a Valkyrie.

That upset him a fair bit.

He was introduced to his Valkyrie and honestly, he was going to sneak up behind her and drag that knife across her throat before taking on her other half-human sisters. Yet, that was his only way he could hack those Goddesses up into tiny bits and bobs.

So now, he was in a pickle. Who to kill first? The Valkyries or the Goddesses? But, he quickly came to a decision, it was a rather simple one. He chuckled that he didn't think of it earlier. The solution?

**Both!**

**END**

* * *

Writer: SomeRandomStranger

Editor: Shyjoker 

This is an early speculation on Jack's character by SomeRandomStranger. Of course this is just a fic we can throw out the window, but it was a fun stuffs.

So why not?

It was super short and my editing (Shyjoker) isn't that much really * _sweats*_ but nonetheless it was a fun speculation what kind of bastard Jack is. The RoR like usual make the best kind of bastard.

Jack the Ripper, you absolute arse. He might be a runner up to Poseidon on being the biggest prick in the story. Lol.


	5. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heracles want to know Jack the Ripper, much to his dismay. Also other three beings worries.  
> Not so sure on Hermes in a way.
> 
> Story: Shyjoker  
> Editor: SomeRandomStranger

Heracles had decided to try and understand Jack the Ripper, so he'll then decided to spend time with him. Jack however, just saw him as a pupper, a rather big one.

Hermes and Ares spied on the two in complete worry for Heracles, being everyone’s golden boy. The whole thing went normal as expected, but this was Jack the Ripper! The most evil human being that ever existed.

"...I really appreciate Heracles being kind to every living being, but this is gone too far!" Ares whispered.

"Indeed, but this is Heracles we're talking about and any warnings fall to deaf ears." Hermes sweatdropped.

"Big brother Heracles is the nicest but I wish he limits that really..." Geir claimed as she spied on the god of fortitude beside the two Gods. Ares almost shrieked if weren't for Hermes quick mouth clasp on him.

"Valkyrie, what are you doing here?" Hermes stared as Ares struggled for air. The butler knew he’s practically suffocating but, with the excuse they wouldn’t be caught. Why not?

"It's Geir- Wait don't look away from those two!" And the three spied the duo that were currently playing with the animals. Jack, as expected, freaked them out with his murderous intent eyes.

Ares finally had enough on Hermes bullshit and ripped the hand off his face. "Explain yourself." He glared at the nonchalant butler, who was likely feigning ignorance of what he did.

"Like you two, I'm worried about big brother Heracles."

"Your sister Brunhild is responsible for it, why did she summon that thing?!" Ares hissed as pointed towards Jack.

"I don't know at all! I didn't get to know everyone except their history!" Geir defended herself. For a Valkyrie, knowing their warriors was a staple. Then again, Geir was a newbie from what the Greek Gods knew.

"You two are noisy, matched by destiny I see..." Hermes mused.

"It is not!" The two exclaimed.

Hermes sighed. "If you two don't lower your voices that murderer will drag us along with Heracles’ activity."

Ares snorted at his brother’s concern, "And how would that happen?"

"He's standing right in front of us, watching." Ares quickly shut his mouth to avoid screaming.

The serial killer just watched the three, or rather Geir mostly. But he did give some occasional glances to the Greek gods. The four beings stared at one another in silence. Geir was scared with Jack, Hermes was just somewhat amused and Ares was just sweating bullets for being caught, and Jack was..

In honesty, Jack wasn’t sure that these beings he staring at were worthy to be referred as gods.

“Jack! What are you doing over there? Come! I want to show you archery next with brother Apollo!" That sounded like the worst idea Heracles possibly came up with..

Jack sighed as turned around. "Wouldn't it be better if we see some beauties around here?"

"Nope! You have a big reason not too!"

"Unbelievable... It would be nicer if you were a woman." That annoyed the hell out of the three.

"It won’t work much, I know Thor is able to pull it off, I heard a tale that he was able to fool some giants into thinking that he was a bride.” The three (Geir especially) spies tried their best not to laugh, Ares in peculiar didn’t want to get into trouble with Thor. “I think I can ask for a custom made dress, but I’m confident that you will **not** be satisfied!"

"True, no woman has those thick brows." The two gods and one demigod wanted to argue that those weren’t the only reasons Jack had. Unless Jack had actually seen a muscular woman from time to time, which was unlikely in the era he hailed from.

"I've been told that I inherited them from father!" Heracles laughed.

Jack just sighed. Dragged around by this giant buffoon was a waste of time (even though time meant nothing in heaven and hell). Well, once in a while wouldn’t be that bad. He needed to show Heracles that his justice needed some limit.

Besides he got some bit of entertainment from this.

The trio on the other hand was getting more suspicious and wary as Jack didn't reveal them.

Now then…

What shall he do?

**End**

* * *

A similar chapter like On the Prowl, but this time is with Heracles. Although it was set not in the arena, because why not? I thought Heracles was nice enough trying to get know Jack outside the battle.

Boy was I wrong.


	6. What a Ripper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you an Aussie?  
> Writer: SomeRandomStranger  
> Editor: Shyjoker, SomeRandomStranger

The stage was set, the elegant gentleman that was Jack the Ripper against the rowdy yet bro Heracles! An incredibly brawl was about to occur.

"...who the hell is this Jack the Ripper fellow?" asked one man among the crowd, uncertain of their current fighter. The British were likely going to lunge on him but they were too busy being stunned by the cutthroat murderer that represented them.

Arthur Conan Doyle put his pipe down, looking at the man who just asked who Jack the Ripper was, possibly due to them being from a time that Jack didn't quite exist yet or from another country, but his general appearance screamed English.

"He is a man that was born from the depths of darkness of 19th century London." the famed author of Sherlock Holmes narrowed his eyes at the man he was fascinated about.

The man gulped as the people around him were finding themselves glued to the author's words. "What...what did he do?"

"He took more than five lives of prostitutes around London, but there's more to it than just that." the author stopped briefly, taking the time to smoke his pipe. "He...took pride in his work because for him, those five prostitutes had a ripper of a time! Some might call it very good, others fantastic, but there is a perfect word for that and that is ripper!"

"...eh?"

The people around Arthur just shot him a look. They were all sure that that the ripper part of the name wasn't what Arthur was talking about, the author had to be joking.

It didn’t take long as-

"Go Jack Go!" a woman with a bandaged neck cheered from the sidelines. "Show him a wonderful time just like you showed me!"

"Is..Is that...!" ONE OF THE FIVE PROSTITUTES JACK KILLED?!

And she was cheering for him?!

A blonde woman gasped. "You had a **ripper** of a time with Jack?"

The bandaged woman snapped her head towards the other woman. "You too! It was amazing right!"

It was then that a woman with hair dark as midnight joined them. "I was one of them too, he really showed me a wonderful time! Oh, how I missed that night~" She swooned.

"AAA! GO JACK! SHOW HIM HIS BEST LIFE!" the second woman cheered while the other two talked about their time with Jack and how wonderful he was at showing them such a great time, from the tea to the scenery, it was if he took them into their own dreams, living their best lives and of course once that time was over, he put them to rest so they could savor that final moment of their lives before reality of their positions caught up with them.

The two women sighed dreamily as the onlookers were just...gobsmacked. That isn't what that Ripper part of the name means!

**It can't be!**

It can't be that **Ripper**!

Heracles was more focused on directing his anger towards Brunhilde for setting him up to fight this villain while Jack just kept his gaze on the hulking figure. All he then mentioned was, "It is my honour to show you a fantastic time,"

But the god of strength was probably way too focused on that Valkyrie, how ungentlemanly.

Jack continued to stare at the god as he wielded his "volund", kept tightly in his grasp.

It seemed fate had bestowed him another fantastic show of bloody murder! But first, he'll give big ol' Herc the same treatment he gave those five young lovely ladies. First he'll start with some tea.

What a ripper!

**END**

* * *

Context: Ripper, in Australian slang, can be used as a "very good" or "excellent, fantastic". Example: "He had a ripper of a time" aka a very good/fantastic time. So in this version he's more Jack of a Good Time or Good Time Jack


	7. Arousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Aprhodite aren't going to be on friendly term and Adam prefer that
> 
> Writer: SomeRandomStranger

Adam glanced in the direction of the gods, he was here to fight to protect his children and grandchildren and etc. Though, while he was used to such looks people gave him, the gods seemed to be a bit more dangerous with their glances.

Especially that Aphro-whatever woman.

As he waited for his opponent to appear, a God of Destruction apparently, he felt those glances from the gods, but the one with the strongest gaze was that Goddess of Beauty, Aphrosomething. He felt it was odd that she required assistance from those muscular servants, but eh, it wasn't his place to judge.

It was then, when he gazed towards the strongest gaze that things got stronger. That Aphrodite seemed a bit too pleased with him returning eye contact, and she definitely fell under the Goddess of Beauty. She seemed a bit flushed? Adam didn't really know.

All he did know was when their eyes locked with one another's, she bit her lip and her face seemed to have brightened. The Heimdall person did say that he aroused some of the gods, was this one one example of who he aroused somehow?

A single thought went through his mind:

 _"The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can get back to Eve,"_ and out of that goddess sight.

* * *

Shyjoker: "A short story where Adam enter the battle, he aroused the gods including Aphrodite. He didn't enjoy and want to return to his waifu. Best papa and husbando."


	8. Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story before some reveals on Jack and his volund. His perspective on the whole battle before his turn.  
> Extremely not canon, might consider to rewrite post 4th round.
> 
> Writer: Shyjoker  
> Editor: SomeRandomStranger

Just mere puppets. These beings that he saw, they're nothing more than mere puppets. Why did Jack pick these women?

"Ah, that's simply, because... Who would miss them honestly? I mean the yards would care, but relative wise? Nobody loved them, so that’s why they sold themselves, sold their bodies."

But they didn't have much of a choice…

"Well then, I blame them for being born, they're just some unlucky worms."

Have you ever regretted it?

"Why I should regret when I had a lifetime of fun?"

Jack could have cared less that Brunhild or some of the other valkyries hated his entire existence, he was living for his blissful ego. There was one that didn't hate him, and her name was [...]

Such a smart girl. Or maybe he should give her a little kind gesture.

An angel.

A useful one that is.

Jack watched the battles over the screen. It was such advanced technology that he wished London develop during his time. But that was for another day or time, if he was able to defeat his god foe alive.

He saw Lu Bu battle, he felt grateful for not dealing with Thor, because he wasn't sure how to counter Mjolnir. And the fact that Thor wouldn't fall for his tricks. If anything, with the help of both his lightning power and Mjolnir’s heat. Jack found it likely that he’d be dead after a swing or two, actually getting a second swing means he got some so-so luck.

Out of the question to fight against a somewhat calculated brute force.

Then Adam's battle, there's was this yearning to wipe that damn smile from that father of his. And how sick he felt that Adam still smiled even when he lost, such shamelessness!

Then Sasaki's battle, ah, it's his favorite kind. It seems Valkyrie would still be alive as long the user didn't die from the looks of it. Although he wasn't sure what happened with the first one, Lu Bu broke his spear and she's dead.

It was a mystery that he would love to unravel with Hrist.

"Hmm? It's my turn already? My, oh my, to think I've been summoned this soon. I haven't prepared much for the next battle." He sighed. But that disappointment will soon be gone as he was told who and what kind of God he would be fighting with.

"Hmm, as much I want to watch more... I guess this isn't bad. Oh, it's been such a while I played with a pet. A divine kind I should say."


	9. Hurting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of Geir griefs for her sister and Hrist over did her hug.
> 
> Writer: SomeRandomStranger

It was horrible, she had lost two of her sisters. They were gone, forever!

Geir wanted nothing more than to storm right up to her eldest sister Brunhilde and let her have a piece of her mind. Though, she was weak and fell onto her bed instead. She could barely walk to begin with!

Geir couldn't hold the tears back anymore as they hit her pillow.

Though, she wasn't alone. "It's okay, Geir." a pair of warm arms wrapped around her, revealing it to be another sister, Hrist. "I'm here for you. I always will be." the youngest valkyrie had turned into the hug, enjoying what she could of the warmth.

"Then-" her words were suddenly cut off as she found it hard to breath.

"I will always be by your side, I will kill at those fucking higher than thou Gods! Those bastards!" Hrist's expression changed immediately, her 'hug' began to hurt the little valkyrie.

"H-Hrist..." she had managed to gasp out, returning the eldest sister’s attention back onto her.

"Don't worry Geir," the angry side of Hrist cooed. "I'll kill all those bastards! I'm make sure you'll never be alone."

Geir started to black out, the hug was too much if it even was a hug at this point. Though, before she passed out from the intense hug, it seemed Hrist mellowed back out. "Get some sleep, Geir, I'll be here when you wake up."

It was that soft, sweet tone yet again.


	10. Delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere before Adamas death, before Kronus death as well. He did something that made Poseidon see him less than filth which is already worse.
> 
> Hades personality is not canon, but I add him because he's the sensible kind of character and this messy brothers needs one in the pile.
> 
> Writer: Shyjoker  
> Editor: SomeRandomStranger

Adamas took a seat near Poseidon, who was reading. As usual, the sea god just paid less attention to him. Adamas for the recent part just accepted this treatment, half heartedly. Well, never mind, at least the sea god listened to him. At the very least, it was better than nothing.

“Still reading that book? I don’t understand why you like it so much, the contents is at best very… Confusing.” He started the one sided conversation. "You know Poseidon, you used to be adorable. I mean, you still ignore me, but it was much more innocent and cute back then, or because I was that stupid.” That stung more than needed, he then just snorted as he laughed to ease the mental pain. “But you used to be my angel, really." 

Poseidon, remained silent. 

Just like always.

Rubbing his bruised cheek, the older brother continued. "I know dad treated us like shit and I may have failed helping you through that and just accepted it, maybe that's why you hate me. Still, can you please forgive me?” That was a ruse. Adamas had nothing to apologize to the younger bastard. But he had yet to give up, not yet, they have the time. “Just a simple look or glance from you is enough, you don't have to say it."

Adamas did not realized but with that statement would basically show the silent sea’s nature.

Poseidon didn’t move a bit.

Unknown to the god of conquest, behind him, and in the distance were two other gods, one was rumbling and the other just paralyzed. Zeus and Hades just watched Adamas interact with Poseidon.

“This is... getting worse...” Hades muttered.

“You sure? This is getting more brilliant time to time, heavens I can’t wait to share this with Hermes and Ares..!” Zeus’ snorts broke into cackles.

“Quiet you!” Hades hissed looking warily at Adamas.

“Oh come on Hades, you got to admit that Adamas is a fucking idiot.” Zeus was slowly losing himself to his leaking laughter.

The eldest shook his head, "Seriously, Poseidon needs to give him a chance to ease his sanity." He eyed the youngest. “You got some charisma with the other gods and goddesses, I think you even befriended Odin of all people,” Although Hades was aware that Odin was having some recurring headaches when dealing with Zeus, actually it was both his crows which he assumed that the headache might worsen from there. “you think you can do that with Poseidon?”

“Bullshit, that fucker barely looks at me.”

“But at least he spoke to you?”

“Not casually or family friendly if that what you’re thinking. It’s either silence or responsibility, and heavens sake the later isn’t something **you** want to hear.”

“Sweet heavens.” Hades facepalmed.

“Besides that might piss him off more, you know how much Adamas hates my guts and his thirst for the sea? If anything he thinks I tried to best him there too.”

“Best him in what exactly?”

“Oh you know Pose, trying to get some sensible respect?” Hades wasn’t sure he should be surprised or that he should have known better with Adamas’ personal obsession with their third brother. He was about to retort only to be stiffen as he saw the last god that should be near them.

Poseidon stood there in silence, he wasn’t sure what the hell is going on. He never cared what his brothers were doing, but it did pique his curiosity when both Hades and Zeus were sneaking a look into Adamas room. Well, because Hades actually standing besides Zeus. It must be important enough that Poseidon decided to check.

Those blank looks went into a deeper hue, witnessing what was going inside the room. Adamas was shyly talking to him, in the form of a poster that was plastered on the wall. Other than Zeus likely printing that out, but Adamas doing this?

“Pathetic.” Adamas shivered as he looked as his brothers eyed him, who knows for how long but what’s more important-

“P-P-POSEIDON!!!” Adamas tried to get up but fell flat on the floor, Poseidon didn’t even have to look at all. “It’s not what it looks like!”

Hades facepalmed while Zeus just broke into his laughter finally after all this time.


	11. Create

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Adam come into...
> 
> Writer: Shyjoker  
> Editor: SomeRandomStranger

Zeus wanted to create a being that looked similar to the Gods! But he wasn't sure which to pick and creating based on himself wasn't so... interesting. Making himself, he would know what he would be thinking for the most part. It’s like staring into a mirror and Zeus preferred the unpredictable. So he looked at his fellow Gods for inspiration. And then he got one!

But he better hope that the god wasn’t going to kick him out from the heavens when he finally saw what Zeus had created behind his back. When everyone was notified and saw just what he made, some or if not most were terrified with the details, but remained interested. Loki and Shiva were two that were into this new creation.

And like Zeus, they hoped that one god that was being used as a reference wouldn’t react **_negatively_ ** about it.

Well, they aren’t peculiarly sure if that’s something possible considering the **_god_ **they choose as the model.

 **_He_ **never cared about the other’s antics and remained peaceful and quiet with books in his free time.

Poseidon was indeed the god that gave less of a shit about the other god’s antics, even his own brothers. And he was very interested to throw that word away as he finally found out what was up behind the scenes.

His blank look staring to another with just as blank, innocent and bored eyes. This was probably the first time Poseidon looked another in the eyes, because he was silently in disbelief on what he was seeing, in what stood in front of him.

Zeus was in between the two, drinking in the surprised expression that was on Poseidon’s face. Lucky him, the others weren’t nearby due to not wanting to get involved with the potential wrath of the sea god. Although, it wasn’t all wrong as Poseidon was silently thinking whether he should chuck Zeus out the heavens down to earth after seeing the new creation of his brother, Adam.

The first human in form of a child.

"You see, I didn't know who to make and I really want to create this new race, so I decided to get a reference from another God and I saw you reading your book! So I thought why not and create this adorable version of you!" The old man pinched the cheek of the child who just reacted in a bored manner.

Poseidon was not the one to be easy on anger, is what many thought as. But some or most would say, the man had an absolute decision that would set fear on all gods. Even Zeus was the de facto king, Poseidon was much more reign with the power of fear. Fortunately, his decision was second or if not less compared with the younger brother.

Poseidon also didn’t peculiarly mind, but even then, there were times like now. He would like to change that.

“Now now brother, just think this as… Well, something you contributed towards, albeit indirectly.” Zeus chuckled. “Try and flip that frown upside down, you’re scaring the poor kid.”

Disgusting. Absolutely such a degrading act from this bastard. Creating something that looked somewhat similar to him. The brows scrunched more as he noticed that the child was hanging onto Zeus as his life depended on him. If he were to have Zeus’ face, it would be less problematic.

"Seriously, this is why nobody likes you." There’s something tingling inside of the sea, it wasn’t pleasant for starters. He decides to ignore it on the spot.

Zeus hummed as realized something important was missing, “He needs a woman.” Poseidon almost wanted to stare at him while Adam tilted his head in confusion. “Yeah, yes, I don't think a single man would do much. So I'm going to talk and debate on his female counterpart. Care to join?"

And the answer for Zeus was Poseidon turning his back on him and walking away from the two. He sighed as he too, walked away while dragging Adam with him.

That time Adam, saw the true strength of the two and silently with his gifted ability provided by Zeus to copy others. He wasn't afraid of the two men due to their strength, he's worried about their behavior that was potentially going to bring harm to him.

But after getting his ribcage ripped out from him to create his twin, Adam wasn’t sure if he should feel worried. He then met Eve, who moved Adam’s instinct to protect.

“I wonder, if I get his attention completely. If he knew that boy was a combination of him and that **_guy_ **...?” Zeus wondered. While Adam had Poseidon’s appearance, he made sure his personality and instinct were molded into a certain forgotten God of Conquest that lived at some point in the past.

And will his fate share similar to the curse they call family?

Well, Zeus couldn’t see the future. But he cannot wait to see how it goes.

“So rise and entertain us kiddos~”


	12. Lassitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miserable bit of Thor
> 
> Writer: Shyjoker  
> Editor: Somerandomstranger

Again, and again, and again, and again. Thor found himself watching the scenery of his latest victory, the role as the protector of Asgard. It was maybe the only thing that would ease the painful boredom that was sucking away his life every single second. He envied Mjolnir’s ability to escape such torture by sleeping away, almost indefinitely. Now that he thought about it, how long has this partner of his been asleep for?

Eh, who cares?

1 to 10 millennia meant nothing for the Norse thunder god. He then walked back to the town where he could rest from this tiring life of his.

Upon stepping at the gate, Heimdall cheered, “Heya Thor! I see you did a swell job with the Jotunn!” Thor just simply grunted as he walked past, which the gatekeeper just sweatdropped at. “Still stiff as ever...”

Whispers, gossip and talks about how good he was meant nothing. Some of the gods there were rather awkward whenever he was around, Thor was somewhat unsure why that was the case. He was a hero similar to that of Heracles, but yet people seemed to be avoiding him, both in gaze and communication. Even if they did talk to him, it was more because of something they needed. 

His undefeatable strength.

It wasn’t that Thor cared about others' opinions on him, but it also wasn’t something to think about, his strength that is. He was dissatisfied with his battle record. He was victorious in every single one of them, every battle was just another easy victory. It had quickly become a constant, irritating gnaw within his body that was eating him everyday.

So if answering some useless questions could kill some time for him, it’s something he should do or else one of these days he might go against Odin’s order.

That was the last thing he wanted to do in his life. He’s not Loki.

But the proposition wasn’t something he didn’t think off.

* * *

“So you finished destroying those Jotunn,” The white crow started off calmly.

The black crow flapped its wings, a lot less calm than the white crow. “Hmph, as expected of lord Thor! Nobody can stop you!” If Thor could be honest, he was interested in being the one who loses a battle. But that might mean death, though it seemed tempting…

Odin didn’t speak a word, he didn’t have to. His crows already did it for him. After that, Thor turned away from the man and returned to rest in his room. 

“Geez, are both of you really father and son and not actually clones of one another? Time after time, both of your interactions are by far the most pitiful sight I have ever seen. I should be crying, sadly that might free a certain son...”

Thor just glanced at Loki for that one remark but decided not to entertain him. He was tired from the emotional boredom he had to deal with for all the millennials that passed.

“Loki! Get out!” The white crow snapped.

“But I just got here!” 

“Nothing means good if you’re here!” The other one croaked.

“Geez, you two rustled feathers are feisty as ever. I can’t stand listening to both of your stupid chirping. But enough of that, I’m here for entertainment! The heavens are really peaceful and...” He dramatically swooned. “I feel like I’m going to die from it one of these days.”

_ That makes two of us… _ Thor didn’t utter those depressing thoughts. 

“Hmm~ Odin, don’t you think you should try to reward that son of yours?” That was a surprise, Loki asking something for others? Will there be a death of another god? “I heard that Zeus doesn’t mind battling other gods if they’re up to the challenge. What do you think?”

A spark lit inside Thor’s chest, but he didn’t dare look in Odin’s direction. Because he knew all too well of the wise king and what he would say, if even talked.

“What?! Are you out of your damn mind?! Why the hell should we ask that bastard for lord Thor’s sake?!” The black crow snapped.

“Out of the question Loki, if Zeus were to be injured or hurt that would be mean war between us gods.” The white crow added.

“Are you sure? Zeus doesn’t mind it and if one of them gets heavily injured they can just simply stop.” Loki pout.

“It ain’t that simple you asshole!”

“Besides… Lord Thor is too important for such a thing.”

“So the answer is no?” Loki tilted his head, a bored look on his face.

“Obviously you fool!” Both crows snapped at the trickster.

“Oh, really now you old griever? Don’t you want to get some victory over those dumb Greeks? Or are you a chicken like those birds of yours? Well, Thor got a similar color of a white hen-”

“ **Leave** **now** .” Odin suddenly spoke, silencing not only the crows but Loki too. “Thor.”

The young god just complied with his father’s order. “Heh, nothing more than a mere tool you can use and throw away. Here I wondered how you even won his mother’s heart?”

And Thor tuned out the bickering between Loki and the crows who immediately started squawking again. How Odin was letting him say all that he wanted in that throne room was a mystery.

Despite being the villain in this pantheon, Loki was just as important in the Norse pantheon. Though sadly, he couldn’t fight him due to Loki’s strength being akin to that of a mere pebble if were to compare it with his. That wasn’t a prideful statement, a mere fact as Loki prefered not to get killed.  _ It wasn’t fun! _ he would say.

The might of the other gods were wasted in order for the peaceful order in the heavens. If the concept of peace didn’t exist, maybe he would have fought the Greek pantheon on a whim. The iron fist Poseidon, the titan of time slayer Zeus, the demigod of fortitude Heracles, and so on.

He wanted to swing his hammer freely and fervidly, letting all out his strength into a battle. This whole time, he was never able to give out his all.

He felt so shackled in this orderly life of his.

But at the same time, he gave up. Listening to Odin’s orders or setting peace in Asgard was just a speck of any livelihood he had.

He wondered for a moment but quickly let it go, as it was a ridiculous thought.

_ What if he was a human? Would he be able to find someone who could stand against him? _

Those mere words were nothing more than a dream.

He was just like any other god. Ignorant of humanity.

Down beneath the heavens, on Earth. There was a man destroying anything that normal people claimed to be strong, only to be easily tackled like any other weakling he had dealt much to his dismay.

Lu Bu Fengxian just looked up at the heavens, wondering if there was something or someone he could fight there...

[End]

* * *

It was like a fated lovers tale when they met - Shyjoker


	13. After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very not canon chapter, like most of the chapters in this drabble. A tale of Adamas after his death, might turn into its own series at some point.
> 
> Writer: Shyjoker  
> Editor: SomeRandomStranger

Adamas was alone in this empty hollow space. Heartbroken over the fact that his precious little brother threw him away like garbage. Tossed to the side so easily. Especially with those eyes he saw for the first and last time. In this place where he couldn’t see the heavens...

Actually, he wasn’t really alone as of recently. There were some monsters and other figures he preferred not knowing. Even his father was there, he... was better off staying away from his sight. He had no intention of meeting that man again...yet. He knew he couldn’t avoid him for long here.

What a strange world he was in. The place called limbo, it was a dark yet welcoming one. Houses and streets(?) here and there and everyone was living somewhat peacefully, if you ignore the bloodshed due to some petty things happening.

Adamas was pretty much living some odd life here. Surprisingly, he at some point connected with his father after death, something he didn't care about, but maybe because they both hate Zeus so badly is why they finally connect...as a family. Who knew hating that little piece of shit made the family bond after all this time?

* * *

After some time, he met more people there.

Well, humans to be exact.

The first crowd was a bunch of men that were extremely loud, way too loud. Boy, something he kind of envied. He didn't have that much cheer to brag about from his previous life. Although at the same time, it kind of peeved him after a while. 

The second was a lonely human, Adam. He snided that he disappointed his children for losing the battle for the fate of humanity (as being told by the valkyries) but Adam was just nonchalant about it and seemed very confident in them. It was something he couldn’t do a thing about. He envied that poised…

And also...it reminded him of Poseidon.

Yes... His younger brother.

He wondered how and what he was doing now, that was until he saw someone popping out from nowhere, as normal as it was here. Adamas’ jaw dropped, other than seeing his brother, his new look and... Emotion.

Poseidon was showing emotions! He was angry! Ah, he died after he fought a human! Adamas could have laughed, and it was worsened by the sea god’s growing rage. No, he laughed for Poseidon and he ran right to him and hugged him with all of his strength.

His bitter sadness towards him just vanished after seeing him expressing such vigorous anger.

What's more important of all.

Their eyes met for the second time.

* * *

A happy moment for Adamas. Before I make it suck for him again in later drabbles. :3


	14. Questionable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasaki meet Heracles
> 
> Writer: Shyjoker  
> Editor: SomeRandomStranger

Sasaki was carried by Hrist as they left the arena. "Hold on Sasaki... We're almost there." The calm version muttered as Sasaki began to lose his focus, his wound catching up with him. He soon sensed some people or...beings that were coming towards the two.

"What are you gods doing here?! You're not supposed to be here!" The woman shrieked, her personality changing dramatically.

"Give up that human, Valkyrie."

"This bug needs to pay for lord Poseidon’s death!"

"How dare you human scum!"

Damnit, right when he couldn’t do anything. So much fighting in the arena with that sea God had indeed caught up to him and wore him out. "Lady Monohizaou... Leave me, run away..." Sasaki coughed. “I can deal with this.”

"That's not something I can do. You're my warrior..." Sasaki silently cursed, for the fact that his heart skipped at that. Not now oye! "Tch, so I'm going against these pathetic bastards?"

Before the gods could do anything, a booming voice halted them right in their tracks. "Stop right there! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Lord H-Heracles!" One of them gasped, immediately bowing before the god.

"Lord Heracles! We-we were just...!"

"We're going to avenge Lord Poseidon!" 

Sasaki tried to focus on the giant, muscular man behind them. Glaring at the lesser gods, "You three return to your post. The battle is over, Lord Poseidon is defeated. This is our first loss." He sighed, hiding the disappointment he had for the three. "Because of that, I am here."

The three suddenly smiled and smirked at the pair. "Beware human, Lord Heracles will eradicate your race once and for all for he is Justice!" And they left as soon as they appeared. Hurrying their pace when Heracles sent them a look.

"I apologize for the unvirtuous act from my side. Sasaki Kojirou." Heracles said, bowing his head. "Please go ahead, your wounds need to be treated."

"..So you picked their side after all, Heracles..." Hrist muttered which confused Sasaki. Despite being calm, the emotion she held for the man- no god before him was... Distaste. If that was accurate.

"Well, it's expected since I cut down your prestigious figure, bound to be hated in any life for it." Sasaki laughed. "But if anything, I just have to move forward, it's part of the consequences of a battle. Especially this kind."

"It appears so, but worry not. The next one I'll be giving chances for the next great warrior to live." Sasaki blinked in surprise at the claim. "I may be sided with the Gods, but I'm against humanity’s destruction. Ah, I better get going now. We shall talk again later."

Hrist then hurriedly carried Sasaki to the medical room where he was beginning to be healed after the tough fight. "Hey miss... Who was that God?"

"He's a demigod by the name of Heracles, also referred to as the God of Fortitude." The angry, frowning form of Hrist was gone by the time they entered the room, letting that calmer Hrist to return.

"Demigod?"

"It's a word for half god, we Valkyries are half god and half human." Sasaki now understood why the Valkyries were defending them, in a sense. "In Heracles’ case, he was formerly human."

"...Formerly you say?"

"Were you surprised by such revelation?"

"In a sense that he was formerly human, I kind of noticed since he was... Kind of unique in a sense. Like in between human and God, reminded me of that kid I fought before and sir Musashi." Hrist was a little baffled that he drew such a comparison, Brunhild was going to laugh her ass off that Sasaki used Poseidon as an example with lord Heracles.

Sasaki then frowned, remembering Heracles’ words. "...He's really naive for a God. Such confidence he can save humanity by siding with the Gods and stop a warrior to defend their kind’s honor..." He sighed, managing to rub his temple.

"He's a weird one if I'm being honest... As a warrior no. Regardless, you have to pick one side. But that god I met now.. He's neither on the Gods’ nor Humanity’s... He's by far the strangest one I encountered..."

Hrist gave her solemn look to Sasaki, she knew he was right.

**End**

* * *

Is a question why Heracles do


	15. Game of Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of eyes
> 
> Writer: SomeRandomStranger  
> Editor: Shyjoker, SomeRandomStranger

That day, Ares was sweating, quite a cold one. It was that time again and the god of war was unprepared for the possible outcome. He entered the throne room and eyed Hermes standing beside Zeus, as usual. “I am here lord Zeus.”

“On point as usual,” Zeus mused, playing with his beard. “Let’s cut to the chase, you, me and Hermes know what this is about.”

“It appears so, I have informed Heracles about this and he is prepared.”

“...Hohoho, indeed, good job! Now then, get into your positions, it’ll be starting sooner or later.”

“I will lord Zeus.” The king noticed the worried look on his older son of the two.

“Is something the matter, Ares?”

“I... I am worried about Heracles… He’s going to deal...with that _god_.” Ares sighed.

“Are you underestimating the God of Fortitude?”

“N-No! Of course not, but… You know how that god acts when it comes to things like this… Both of you know the outcome of this first battle...”

“Indeed.” Hermes tapped his chin. “But it is **his** will to attend this,” He gave a slight glance to Zeus. “Somewhat...”

“No worries, I am sure it’ll be fine!” Zeus was confident.

Ares just stared and exhaled at the two. He hope it was...

* * *

Every time the Earth spun for the 365th day. It was time for the god's competition that was set by Zeus after the gods stopped raging war with one another. An event so  _ dangerous _ that it shook the world's core.

But not enough to cause bloodshed.

Something the god of calamity and Nordic’s trickster, Loki was displeased at.

Not even the valkyries bat their concerns towards, as it had nothing to do with humanity.

Yes…

That event was…!

**A STARING CONTEST!!!**

It was a simple event, a tournament bracket of two eyes connecting with one another. A grand prize for the winner handed out by Zeus himself. Now it was time for the god's to put aside their differences and engage in the contest.

The tournament was about to begin. Heimdall tested the replica horn that was only used for this special event. He didn’t like to blow this carbon copy of his horn, but what could you do when you have to announce a small competition like this? "Let's begin the first round of the staring contest! On this side, the god of fortitude,  **HERACLES** !!!"

Heracles walked into the arena as everyone cheered, the crowd went wild! He was the idol of the god’s realm, much to Heracles’ (also the Greek pantheons) surprise. The young demigod smiled brightly, and that only made the crowd go crazy, more so than ever before. To a point some fainted.

"His opponent for the match, the raging sea,  **POSEIDON** !!!!" Poseidon walked in right after and the arena went completely silent. The change was so fast that Heracles thought he lost his hearing due to the sudden quietness. Well, not that he blamed the audience for it. Having Poseidon look at you with pure disdain or the intent to wipe the floor with your body because he thought you were being  _ too _ noisy. He wished that  _ uncle _ of his just accepted or enjoyed the cheers and noise for once.

Poseidon and Heracles had sat across from each other, the two stoic gods managed to cause much tension in the early match. "What a tough opponent right off the bat! BEGIN!" Heimdall cried out and the match began.

Heracles sky blue eyes rose up to match Poseidon’s eyes while the god of the ocean’s icy blue eyes went down, or rather, stayed down.

"AAAAAND THAT'S A MATCH!"

"WHAT?!" Heracles blinked, unaware. "THAT WAS FAST! WAY TOO FAST!" Actually that might be an understatement. They barely reach even a single second.

It was then one of the side commentators next to Heimdall coughed. Heracles’ closest friend and step brother, Ares. Heracles demanded the explanation while the god of war calmly gestured him to slow down as he was going to: "Well you see, Poseidon could easily win these tournaments, but he has a  _ (nasty) _ habit of not looking his opponents in the eye  _ (as they are beneath him,) _ " He cleared his throat while Heimdall nodded to confirm. "Sadly, because of this  _ (horrid) _ habit, he instantly loses these staring contest matches."

Heracles couldn’t believe what he just heard. "Then isn't it pointless for him to even join the game?!" And the silence grew more than before. So much that you could hear your own breathing.

Or maybe the distant sound of Zeus drowning in his laughter.

To be continue(?)

* * *

Is a good idea, but it's debatable whether to continue or not. But Stranger and me will try our best!


End file.
